


A coffin for Starsky: when the bottle's half empty

by onnakarot



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnakarot/pseuds/onnakarot
Summary: Fanart: charcoal drawing of Starsky & Hutch based on "A Coffin for Starsky"





	A coffin for Starsky: when the bottle's half empty

**Author's Note:**

> Also [HERE](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/post/183385594437/starsky-and-hutch-based-on-a-coffin-for-starsky)
> 
> and as a WIP [HERE](https://theoriginofcarrots.tumblr.com/post/183240396412/i-wonder-why-i-like-better-some-of-my-wips-than)


End file.
